Shoot the Moon
by Skittles in Aqua
Summary: Watch out Hogwarts! The Marauders and the Masks are here! They'll shoot the moon down! Rated PG-13 for heavy language
1. Default Chapter

Shoot the Moon  
  
Summary: Watch out Hogwarts! The Marauders and the Masks are here! They'll shoot the moon down!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Any of the characters that are familiar to you I do not own (unless you read from my other story)!  
  
Lily Evans walked into King Cross Station alone. She had no idea what to do and knew nobody. And to add to her list of disadvantages, she was the only one in the station that she could see that had an owl.  
  
While Lily was pondering her disappointment, a girl with tan skin, blond hair that went just underneath her shoulder blades, and big blue eyes walked past her. "Stupid Sabrina . . . stupid muggles . . . stupid heavy trunk . . . stupid owl cage . . ." the girl muttered. She had a Southern accent.  
  
Lily looked up at the girl, who was near the barrier between Platforms 9 & 10. "Hey, hey you!" Lily yelled at the girl, following her. The girl turned around. Lily ran up to the girl, panting from pushing her trolley.  
  
Lily: Um . . . do you-pant-know how-pant-to-  
  
The girl: -get onto the platform?  
  
Lily: Yes.  
  
The girl: SURE!!!!!!!!!  
  
People in the station stared at her. She just put on a big smile, taking in all of the attention. And batted her eyelashes at two boys.  
  
Lily: Okay, so, how do you do it?  
  
The girl: Oh, sorry, I got sidetracked. What you do is run at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. But don't think that you'll crash, 'cause then you will.  
  
Lily looked at the girl, eyes as big as saucers and mouth clamped shut.  
  
Lily: Ho-how do you know?  
  
The girl: My brother Salem did it last year. He's a year ahead of me, and my parents went in with him. Along with my stupid sister, Sabrina.  
  
Lily gave the girl a weak smile.  
  
The girl: Oh my god! I am sooo rude!!!!!!!!!! My name is Sapphira White. But you can call me Saf. Whats your name!!!!!!!!????????????  
  
Lily: I'm Lily Evans. But you can call me, well, Lily.  
  
Sapphira: Nice to meet you!  
  
Lily: Just to be safe, can you run in with me?  
  
Saf: SURE!!!!!!!! (More stares) You ready?  
  
Lily: Yes.  
  
Saf: All right, let's go!!!!!!!!  
  
They began running at the barrier. Lily's eyes were open, because she didn't want to miss a thing. Sapphira's eyes were open because, well, she was taking in all of the rushing air. They were a foot from the barrier. There was no turning back now.  
  
They were two inches from the barrier. Lily felt a sudden rush as they went through the barrier. There was a beautiful scarlet steam engine in front of them. "Welcome, Lily, to the Hogwarts Express." Sapphira said, beaming like the maniac that she was (that included dimples).  
  
James Potter stared at the muggle train station in front of him. People were jam-packed in there, and it would be difficult to get to the station. Pat, his guardian, was checking his trunk to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything.  
  
Pat: Now James, dear. You have everything, and I made it light for you.  
  
James: Yes, Pat.  
  
Pat: Now do you have the picture?  
  
James: Yes, Pat.  
  
Pat: Good, now you are POSITIVE that you don't have ANY dungbombs?  
  
James: Yes, Pat.  
  
Pat looked at the boy. His jet black hair was as unruly as ever. His glasses were clean and his hazel eyes behind them were full of excitement. And, of course, his infamous cheeky smile was plastered on his face.  
  
Pat: Oh, James! Your parents would be so proud!  
  
She lunged at him, engulfing him in a hug. His face was turning purple from lack of breath.  
  
James: Pat struggling for breath were in public. Let go.  
  
Pat: jumping off him right, right. Well go on then. Don't forget to write!!  
  
But James was lost in the crowd. Pat just sighed and smiled. After she walked away, a boy came up to James and screamed in his ear.  
  
The boy: HEY JAMES, OLD BUDDY OLD PAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
James was so startled that he fell forward, knocking his glasses askew. While James was searching for his glasses, the boy started laughing uncontrollably like a maniac. "Sirius! That wasn't funny!" James yelled at the boy, but he just kept laughing.  
  
The boy was Sirius Black. He had shaggy black and misty blue eyes. They had met at numerous Quidditch camps and were the best of friends since.  
  
Sirius: Yes it was, James!  
  
James: No it wasn't!  
  
Sirius: Was  
  
James: Wasn't  
  
Sirius: Was  
  
James: Wasn't  
  
Sirius: Was  
  
"SURE!!!!!!!!!" A loud voice rang through the station. All heads turned to 2 girls. One had blonde hair and blue eyes. The other had red hair and green eyes. The blonde just smiled like Shirley Temple batted her eyelashes at Sirius.  
  
After the station started moving again, Sirius stared at her.  
  
James: Si, hel-looo!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sirius: I'm alive, okay? But she's American! I've never met an American before! A cute American at that.  
  
James: You mean you weren't staring at her because she was hot? Just because she was American and CUTE!!!!!!!!!???????? She is so HOT!!!!!!!! Not CUTE!!!!!!!  
  
Sirius: Well, yeah. She's just cute to me. I also just don't think we're meant to be. I mean, she looks like a Scorpio. I'm a Leo. Were not supposed to be together. Leo's go good with Aquarius.  
  
James: snorts well, how can you tell?  
  
Sirius: Tell what?  
  
James: That she's American.  
  
Sirius: Oh, that's easy. Look at her clothing. A black shirt with Legolas on it, camo pants, and combat boots. Totally American.  
  
James just stared at him.  
  
James: Sirius, I need to ask you something.  
  
Sirius: Ask away.  
  
James: Are you gay.  
  
Sirius: NO! How could you ask such a thing!  
  
James: Because you know a girls style.  
  
Sirius: That's because I studied them. Girl's that is.  
  
James: You studied girls!?  
  
Sirius: Yeah, so I could be ready for the girls here.  
  
James: Okay. Weird. But can I ask you something else?  
  
Sirius: Sure.  
  
James: Who's Legolas? 


	2. CANDY!

CANDY!!!!!  
  
Shoot the Moon  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Summary: Watch out Hogwarts! The Marauders and the Masks are here! They'll shoot the moon down!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Lily: How come I'm in YOUR story! What happened to J.K.?  
  
Me: Because.  
  
Lily: Well, you don't own me! Why am I in your story!?  
  
Me: I know I don't own you! Or James, or Sirius! Or anybody else! Except Saf.  
  
Lily: Oh, yeah, that makes me feel SOOO much better!  
  
Me: It should. Well, that shows you that I DO NOT own the famous characters! :P  
  
Inuyasha's Only One: Thanx u for reviewing! Will do!  
  
Alex: You STINK!!!! ;P  
  
Ok, on with the story!  
  
Lily followed Sapphira, through people, trunks, and animals. Saf seemed to know which way to go through the crowd to get to the train. She stopped suddenly, causing Lily to knock into her. And both of them to fall over. "Ouch, Lily! That's my knee that you're sitting upon!!!!!!" Saf said, very annoyed, which surprised Lily. She quickly got up and helped Saf to her feet.  
  
"So, dearest Sapphira. Do you really need a mudblood to help you to your feet?" a voice sneered. Lily looked up at a boy who looked a little older then them. He had white blonde hair and blue-grey eyes. Saf just smirked at him.  
  
"Well, Lucius, at least I don't look like a Barbie doll every waking minute." Then she slapped him. The sound was so loud that people inside the train watching this affair winced.  
  
"And don't you EVER call Lily that!" She flipped him off, and then walked away, muttering curse words. Lily gave the boy a sympathetic smile, then followed Saf, scared that she would get lost.  
  
"Saf. Saf, are you okay? What happened? I don't get it" Lily ranted on as Saf put their trunks away. "Well," Saf sighed as she walked to the last compartment, which was empty. "He called you a . . . um . . ."she tried to speak.  
  
"He called me a what? Just say it." Lily said softly. "Oh, shoot the moon. He called you a mudblood. It means dirty blood. It's what people like him say to people who come from muggle families. Most people don't use it in civilized conversations."  
  
Saf looked at the ground, twiddling her thumbs. "Sorry, Lily." Lily looked at her. She didn't know what to say. Sapphira's face was full of guilt and sympathy, but there was also a smile tugging at her lips. "So, do you think that he looks like a Barbie doll?" Saf asked with a straight face. "Yes." Both girls erupted in laughter.  
  
James made his way through the crowd of Platform 9 & ¾ , with Sirius behind him. "Hey, James, we better get on the train. It's 5 minutes to 11." Sirius said, looking at his watch. The boys put their trunks away and ran to the train steps just as it started to move. A boy opened the door and grabbed Sirius' arm, who had grabbed James, who had almost fallen off.  
  
The boy started to slip from the train, but then a girl grabbed him by the waist and heaved all four boys into the train. The boys landed in a pile, and the girl fell backwards, missing the pile. The girl stood up and brushed her shoulders, watching the boys struggle.  
  
After Sirius and James had recovered from this shocking incident, they looked at the boy and at the girl. The boy had sandy brown hair and olive green eyes. The girl had chocolate brown hair that was in braids and chocolate brown eyes to match.  
  
"I'm Remus Lupin," the boy said. "And this is Chan-""It's Candy." The girl interrupted. "Fine, Candy Rodriguez." "Nice to meet you," James said shaking Remus' hand. "I'm James Potter. And this is Sirius Black." Sirius gave a cocky grin while bowing to Candy. "Hang on, how'd you get Candy out of Chandler." Sirius asked her.  
  
"Oh, I ate tons of candy when I was little, and I always carry some kind of candy with me." She took a candy cane out of her pocket, while smiling. James and Sirius nodded in understanding. "Well, I better go. I have to find a compartment. See you around." Candy said, running off.  
  
"She's crazy." Remus said, laughing. "Yeah, so do you like her?" Sirius said, nudging Remus. "Oh, oh no," Remus said, backing away. "She's just been my best friend since forever." "Yeah, well, Remus. You want to sit with us? Where ever we can find a seat?" James asked. "Sure."  
  
A girl walked in to the compartment, looking around. "Hi, can I sit here?" the girl asked. "I don't know, can you?" Saf replied. "Actually, I think I can." The girl sat down and started to read a magazine. "Well, my name is Lily Evans. What's yours?" Lily asked cheerfully. "Oh, I am Candy Rodriguez. Who's that?" She pointed at Saf.  
  
"I am the infamous Sapphira White." Sapphira beamed. "Infamous?" Candy questioned. "Yep!" Saf said, her grin spreading. "Don't tell me, you're an Aquarius?" "How'd you know?" Her eyes growing huge and grin dropping. "You are always happy and you are hilarious." "Don't tell me, Candy, you are a Gemini?" "Yep." "What about you Lily?" "I'm a Virgo." "Typical." The girls began talking and before they knew it, they were best friends. 


	3. That Card Is Mine!

That card is mine!  
  
Summary: Watch out Hogwarts! The Marauders and the Masks are here! They'll shoot the moon down!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that J.K. made up. =P  
  
"Why can't you get it through your thick head, Black?! That card is mine!" James yelled at Sirius, pulling on a teeny, tiny, little, itty, bitty chocolate frog card. Sirius, who was pulling on the other end, yelled back. "Nuh-uh! You and I both know that its mine!!!!!!!"  
  
The boys each gave a huge tug at the card. The card gave a 'snap' sound that could barely be heard. Both boys fell backwards, Sirius onto Remus, and James onto a boy that had just entered. James and the boy tumbled out of the compartment and smacked onto the other wall, or technically, the other door.  
  
Whoever was in the compartment opened the door and James and the boy fell back again, looking up at the girl who opened the door. James just smiled cheekily and waved. The other boy's eyes just grew huge as he shimmied out of the compartment.  
  
Sirius grabbed James by the legs and pulled him out, saying sorry very quickly. The girl shut the door, after gazing at James for a couple of seconds.  
  
"Sirius, what was that all about? She was looking good! Especially under her shirt." "Oh, James! How immature!" Sirius practically screamed in a posh voice. Remus just rolled his eyes, returning to Hogwarts, a History.  
  
Sirius just realized that the boy was in the compartment and jumped up. "HI, MY NAME IS SIRIUS!!!! WHAT'S YOUR NAME??????????" The little boy shrunk backward in fear of Sirius' hyperness.  
  
"I-I'm P-p-p-Peter. Peter Pe-Pettigrew" the boy stuttered. "I'm James Potter!!!!!!!!" "And I'm Remus Lupin. It's a pleasure to meet you, Peter." "Golly Remus! Are you ALWAYS this polite?" "No, Sirius, I just have manners, and apparently, you don't." "Oooooohhhhhhhhhhh, Sirius, you got told!" "Shut up James!"  
  
And before they knew it, they were there.  
  
Candy and Sapphira had to drag Lily off of the train, because she was so scared. A fifth year had told her that she had to fight a dragon to get sorted.  
  
"No, I will not even go near a dragon! I didn't even know that dragons existed before now!!!!" Lily ranted. "Lily!!!! Calm down! You are not going to fight a dragon! Jesu Cristo!" Candy screamed, shaking Lily.  
  
"What does Jesu Cristo mean?" Sapphira asked Candy, who was now walking in the throb of students. Candy turned around and motioned for her and Lily to follow. "It means Jesus Christ in Spanish. I'm not supposed to say it, but I do anyway. And now that our parents aren't here, I can swear all I want!" Candy exclaimed, throwing up her arms, while smiling widely.  
  
"I could swear anyway. My favorite word is fuck. I can be an adjective, an adverb, and a verb. Look it up in the dictionary. It's quite interesting. I looked it up on the internet on this website called You can do that two." Sapphira said, leaving both girls in utter shock behind her.  
  
"Wow! You're parents let you curse? What kind of parents do you have?" Lily asked. "SURE THEY DO!!!!!!!!! (more people staring) It's, like, they let me do anything I want. Literally. I mean, why not, these words are just ways to express emotion. . . . WHOAH! Mother Fucker!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sapphira fell backwards, causing Lily and Candy to fall backwards, causing four boys behind them to fall backwards.  
  
Candy and Lily looked at Sapphira strangely. "What was that about, Saf?! You nearly gave me a concussion!" Candy shouted at her. Saf didn't look at her; she was staring wide eyed at something that was up. Candy and Lily looked up.  
  
A giant thing with a face full of hair, an extremely large overcoat with many pockets, and 2 beady eyes stared down at them. "You know, sir. It isn't polite to stare." One of the boys hidden underneath Lily said.  
  
The man looked at the boy. "Ye' mus' be one o' them firs' years. All o' you. Come on, I've been callin' for ye' for at leas' 10 minutes." The giant man said, picking up Saf, Candy, and Lily in one hand and the four boys in the other.  
  
He brought them over to the edge of a lake, where all of these little boats were, filled with kids their age. 2 boys were put in a boat with Lily and Sapphira while Candy sat with another girl and the 2 other boys. The boats suddenly lurched forward, and began moving slowly.  
  
Sapphira kept whispering things in Lily's ear and looking over at Candy's boat, mainly the guy who kept talking to Candy. Little did she know, one of the boys in the back of the boat noticed this. And he was the boy's best friend.  
  
Hagrid, the giant man, dropped them off at an underground cave that was lit by torches. A woman was there to collect them. She was tall, had black hair that was pulled tightly into a bun, and a stern face. She looked like she was not to be crossed.  
  
"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said. "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall, who was now leading them into an entrance hall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.  
  
"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.  
  
"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." And she walked out of the entrance hall.  
  
Whispers were heard throughout the hall like, "I heard we have to wrestle a troll." And "Smarten ourselves up! I can't remember anything from The Standard Book of Spells!!!!!!" And Candy couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
"Would you people just fucking shut up!!!!!!!!!!!!? We don't have to fight freakin' anything! It's a stupid hat that reads your mind!" Candy let out. All students turned to look at her with wide eyes. One short boy even dared to speak. "OOOOHHHHHH! You said the FFFFFF-wOOOOOOOOOrd!!!!!" Candy glared at the boy and walked over to him. She grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up to face level. She raised her other hand as if to punch him. "You want to repeat that, shrimp." A voice cleared their throat. Candy turned and saw Professor McGonagall.  
  
Candy gave a quick grin and dropped the boy, who landed in a pile. She gave an eyeing look at Candy. "They're ready for you." She led them to a pair of HUGE doors. And she pushed them open . . . . . . . . . 


End file.
